


Come and Go

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene for 'Face to Face.'  Tyzonn wants to thank Mack for his friendship and trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 'Both Sides Now', 'Face to Face II'

Eventually, the team all left HQ for greener pastures, claiming to need showers or naps or lunch, until only Mack and Tyzonn were left. "So," said Mack. He backed up and hoisted himself up on the edge of the table, which would have his dad freaking out.

Fortunately, Tyzonn was cool in that he realized there were things more important than where or on what Mack parked his butt. "I wanted to thank you, Mack, for trusting me," said Tyzonn seriously. "Not many people would have, considering what I was."

"Yeah, what you were wasn't as important as who you were," Mack said with an embarrassed shrug. "Are."

"Still." Tyzonn clapped a hand on Mack's shoulder and stared him down. Well, he wasn't actually staring Mack down, not in a bad way, but his gaze was so intense it nearly bordered on uncomfortable. "You helped me escape, and you helped returned me to my original form. I owe you a lot."

"Well, hey, it's a big job. We could use all the help we can get, right?"

"I'm sorry I fought you and your friends."

Mack's smile flickered, more amused than anything by Tyzonn's refusal to let this go. He was way more serious than Mack had realized. "Seriously, Ty, it's no big deal. I mean, we do this all the time."

"What, fight each other?"

"Yeah, actually. Will went to the dark side not too long ago," off Ty's dubious look he added hastily, "no, it was cool, he was just infiltrating and stuff, Dad sanctioned it and everything. Only, we didn't know that, because it had to be 'authentic.'" Mack shrugged. "But yeah, it's not like this was totally new to us."

"I worry the others don't trust me," Tyzonn confessed.

"Probably had to do with the scales and stuff," Mack agreed, nodding. Tyzonn blanched. "Dude, just kidding. I mean, I thought they were kind of cool." Still, Tyzonn looked unconvinced. Mack figured that fighting for the people you'd sworn to fight against (and with horns, no less) did a lot to erode your self-esteem. He wrapped his fingers around Tyzonn's forearm to remind him of his humanity (or the alien equivalent), and to reassure Ty that Mack didn't exactly find him scary and thought of him as a friend. "Look, you proved yourself. Beyond that, the Sentinel Knight vouched for you, and I'm vouching for you. That's more than enough."

And to Mack's relief, Tyzonn smiled and relaxed. "All right. Thank you, Mack." Before Mack could say anything, Ty had reached up, pried Mack's hand from his arm, and clasped it in his own. Mack almost didn't breathe for a minute, wondering what to do. Was this some sort of ritual from Ty's home planet?

Tyzonn's hand was warm and rough with calluses, probably from being a crazy warrior. "You are a true friend, Mack," Ty said, squeezing. He brought their joined hands to his chest for a quick tap. "I am grateful, and I can promise you'll always have my loyalty and my friendship. We are like brothers."

"Oh," said Mack before he could stop himself. Maybe he'd been nuts to think this was anything more than a gesture of friendship. He hadn't even realized he'd been hoping for anything else until that option had been taken from him.

But Tyzonn clearly caught Mack's less-than-stellar reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Mack forced a smile. "Brothers, cool. I'm sure Dad's always wanted an extra son."

Tyzonn frowned. "But you don't feel the same."

"I..." Mack gently extracted himself from Ty's grip, feeling stupid as he searched for the right words. The team's first real ally, and he had to go and ruin it with... feelings. "It's complicated. I couldn't begin to explain."

Tyzonn hedged a smile, though it was barely a curl of one, as if he was the one under scrutiny. "I can listen."

"I know." Mack sighed. "It's just... never mind."

"I've made you uncomfortable," Tyzonn guessed.

"Not really."

"Mack... I did this because I have to leave to complete my mission. I can't stay. I was hoping this way, you and I could remain bonded."

Mack felt a spark of hope that he tried to quash, because Ty was cool, but Mack thought maybe he just didn't get it. He spent so long as a monster that he'd forgotten what it was like to be human. Or Mercurian. Whatever.

Mack figured it was probably stupid before the words ever left his mouth, but he said them anyway, "Don't you guys have other ways to be... bonded? Besides the whole brotherhood thing?"

Tyzonn blinked at him, but Mack was surprised to see utter understanding in his eyes. And sadness. "Yes," he said. "But I didn't think you were interested. I was a monster."

"I told you, I don't really care about that." Mack attempted a nervous grin. "Did I mention the part where I thought you looked cool?"

"I'm sorry. I misjudged you again. I didn't..." And now Tyzonn was the one who was tongue-tied and Mack had to wait it out. "I find myself caring about you a lot, and not in a brotherly way, but I didn't want to say anything because I'm leaving and I can't say when or even if I'll be coming back."

Mack felt like a million spiders were dancing up and down his spine. He didn't think he'd ever been so anxious. "I don't mind waiting," he said.

He hadn't realized Tyzonn had taken a step closer. "It might be awhile."

"Hey, I can wait," Mack said easily. It was out there, more or less, and he felt relieved, relaxed, casual. "It's better than waiting and wondering what if. Wondering if you might not ever come back." He grinned. "But now you have to."

"I do?"

"Yep."

To his surprise, Tyzonn laughed. It was a nice sound, even though it was ragged, like he hadn't done it in awhile. "You're very stubborn, aren't you, Mack."

"Yep," he said again, downright cheerful now. Although he realized it was somewhat futile cheer; Ty had taken it upon himself to remind Mack again and again that he wasn't going to be a permanent fixture. "I just wanted to make this clear," he said. "We're both... interested, right?"

"I haven't had a conversation quite like this in a long time," Tyzonn said with a disbelieving chuckle, rubbing his head nervously.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes."

"Okay," said Mack, "just wanted to make sure." He looked at his shoes. He hadn't exactly had a conversation quite like this, either.

"But Mack..." Tyzonn was back to looking worried again. The poor guy spent so much time being sad and angry, he'd forgotten what it meant to be happy, even for a little bit. Mack couldn't help but feel awful about that.

"Yeah, I know," he interrupted, before Ty had the chance to put a damper on their short-lived victory. "Listen, we have our own ritual for, uh, cementing these bonds?" He grinned. "Better than the hand-chest thing."

"Yeah?" said Tyzonn.

"Uh-huh." Mack abruptly launched himself off the table he was perched on, and landed spectacularly where he was severely invading Tyzonn's personal space. There was a hesitant moment where they both blinked at each other, then Mack smiled, and either his lips ended up on Ty's, or vice versa, hard to tell.

Noses bumped, teeth smacked uncomfortably. It had definitely been awhile for Mack, and obviously for Tyzonn, as well, but they settled into it, and it was just as good as Mack had anticipated. He kept his hands staunchly at his sides, no matter how awkward it felt and how much they wanted to run around of their own accord and find out what Ty felt like in human form. But he didn't. He didn't want to scare Ty off more than he already was.

When he finally came up for air, Tyzonn had gone distinctly pink. "Um. Uh, wow?"

Mack laughed; he didn't know what else to do anymore. Tyzonn sounded like he was unfamiliar with the word, but his uncertainty fit the situation well. "It really sucks that you have to leave, you know?"

Tyzonn nodded. A slew of emotions flitted across his face, showing his complete inability to deal with this situation. "When my mission is over, I'll do my best to come back," he almost-promised.

"Consider it an open invitation." Mack grinned. "I mean, we know you're amazing. Fighting, of course," he amended, glad that he got Ty to smile, but unwilling to play his hand quite so quickly. "Anyone on the team would be glad to have you for backup. Me especially." That one, he could have.

Tyzonn opened his mouth to answer, but whatever he was going to say was lost in the wake of Spencer's arrival. "Ah, Mack. Your father is looking for you and Mr. Tyzonn."

"Of course he is." He smirked at Tyzonn. "C'mon, Spence'll give you the tour."

But as they marched out of HQ in a procession, Mack grabbed Tyzonn's wrist and held him back out of Spencer's earshot long enough to say, "Hey. Look, I'm not exactly known for my patience. But I'm capable of waiting for a good thing."

"I hope I'm worth the wait," Tyzonn said.

Mack didn't say anything. They'd both find that out on their own.


End file.
